


Just Three Words.

by Gina Callen (CALLEN37)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/Gina%20Callen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Matryoshka Part 2 NO SPOILERS if you don't know the name and don't want to it's safe to read.</p><p>How the episode could have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Three Words.

Sam pulled on Callen's arm, "Come on G, we've gotta go!" Urging him towards the car, Callen tore his eyes away and turned to go, then he stopped.

"Wait!" he called to the man standing watching them go.

He turned to the extraction team, "I need a pen and paper, now." he ordered.

The leader gave a curt nod, "Here, we don't have much time." He warned handing the items over.

Callen leaned on the hood of the jeep, ignoring the heat coming off it and wrote quickly.

"G?" Sam asked.

"Just a moment," Callen replied, turning and jogging over to the older man.

"Garrison?" Callen called as he got closer, his voice dropped lower, "Father…" He handed him the piece of paper, "When you can, come….find me?" He choked up for a second and gave a small smile.

Garrison pulled him into a swift hug, "I will, now go... Be safe." he whispered.

Callen nodded and smiled again, putting a distance between himself and his father.

"G!" Sam yelled from the Jeep.

Callen ran towards them and jumped inside and the group drove off to freedom and safety.

An hour later, after they were airborne, Sam watched as Ana and Arkady sat quietly talking to each other, both tired but relieved to be together. The CIA agent was sleeping, his wounds healing. Sam turned to Callen who was sitting back, mouthing something quietly to himself and smiling.

"G?" Sam moved over and sat next to him. "What was that back there?"

Callen shrugged. "I don't know what you mean?"

"We were there for four hours, you hardly said three words to the man, then you can't leave?"

Callen smiled and Sam was taken aback, it wasn't a pained smile, or a fake smile, it was a contented look of a man who felt a little less broken than he was before.

"He said three words to me." Callen sighed happily and closed his eyes for the long journey back.


End file.
